Truth, Lies and Love
by CrazyBlondeBaby
Summary: it's not quite finished, but should be soon! oh please R+R!
1. The Story

****

Truth, Lies, & Love

Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back at Draco. 'It's weird to have Draco looking a me like this' Hermione thought. Draco had only been Harry's arch-enemy since they had started school, and Hermione had been one of Harry's best friends for the same amount of time. 'Still' she thought, 'it would be nice to go out with someone' Draco had been asking Hermione out for a whole week, and Hermione just kept saying no. And it looked like Draco wasn't giving up. It wasn't unusual for students from different houses to go out with each other. Percy Weasly and Penelope Clearwater was one example. A Ravenclaw student and a Griffindor student. 'But it would be different for us. We are in Slytherin and Griffindor. And those two houses hate each other.' "Hermione" Draco said. "Draco" Hermione replied. "Will you go out with me?" Draco asked for about the fifth time that day. "You can't ignore your feelings, Hermione. You know it and I know it" "ok. If it will make you shut up; I'll go out with you. Don't expect me to stay with you though," Hermione said. "See ya at lunch" Draco said, running off towards Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione turned on her heels and walked back to the girl bathroom to go talk to Moaning Myrtle. And Fred and George Weasly came out from their hiding spot, and ran to the common room, eager to tell everyone the gossip they had just found out.

Feeling quite breathless, Fred and George stood up on two armchairs, which were in the center of the common room. "Guess what we just found out!" said Fred. Fred and George were known for two things: pulling practical jokes, or spreading gossip that was more often than not, true. "Hermione Granger is going out with someone from Slytherin" said George. The words Hermione Granger and Slytherin got everyone's attention. "Who?" asked a boy at the back of the room who was commonly known as Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryfindor Quidditch team. "Yeah, who?" asked a girl neither Fred nor George could identify. "We'll tell as soon as we find out," said Fred as he stood down of the chair, and walked into the 5th year dormitory, hoping to find Harry and Ron. And he was right about his guess on where they were, because there sitting at the desk was Ron, and Harry was laying on the bed. "Have you heard? Hermione's going out with someone." "WHAT!" said Harry and Ron said in unison. "Who?" Harry asked. "Don't say anything, but it's Draco" "are you sure?" Ron asked. "Last time you said something about Hermione, it was wrong." That fact was true, but it hadn't done any harm. "I'm absolutely sure. Me and Fred saw Draco ask Hermione out and Hermione say yes with our own eyes." Ron sighed. If Fred and George had seen it, it was probably true. "I'll leave you two to sit and think," said Fred, leaving the room. About 3 seconds later, Hermione came running up into the room. "You have to help me Harry. You too Ron." "Why should we?" Ron said defensively. "Because if you don't, I'll be stuck going out with Draco! And I don't want to" said Hermione, sobbing. "I'm not helping," said Ron in a flat, definite tone. Hermione burst into tears. Harry went and comforted her. "Maybe going out with Draco isn't that bad. Snape will give you house points cause you are going out with a Slytherin. You will be the only 5th year with a boyfriend. Everyone will envy you." Maybe that wasn't the best way to comfort Hermione, but it seemed to work. "I spose. It would be good. Lavender would be soooo jealous. And Snape would probably stop taking points of cause I'm too smart. Thanks Harry. Maybe I will go out with Draco. Bye!" Hermione dried her eyes and ran out of the room; obviously heading to rub in the fact she was going out with Draco to Lavender. Ron walked over to where Harry was standing. "You know, if we want Snape to keep giving Gryfindor house points, all we have to do is cast a little potion…" "you mean, go into the restricted part of the library, borrow a potion book and then use it on Hermione and Draco. Yes?" "Yeah" said Ron. "We'll go tonight. We'll use the invisibility cloak and Mauderer's map." Ron nodded. Seamus cam running into the room. He slammed the door shut and leaned against the door. "Stupid. That's what it is" he muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. "What's stupid?" Ron asked. "Quidditch. That's what. I didn't make it on the team again." Harry said nothing. He couldn't really say anything. He was the youngest seeker Hogwarts had ever had, and had been on the team since he had begun his schooling at Hogwarts. And next year, he would be captain of the Gryfindor team, and of the school team. Every since the Tri-Wizard tournament, Hogwarts and a few other witchcraft and wizardry schools had played Quidditch against one another. The best players from each school would meet once a month and they would play a game against on other school. The next month, they would play the school they hadn't played the last month. They played like this until they had two teams that had won the most games. Those two teams would then play for the Quidditch Cup. It was an honor to win the Quidditch Cup. So the school had picked the best Quidditch players they had, Harry as seeker, Fred and George as beaters, a girl from Hufflefuff, and two girls from Ravenclaw for chasers and Markus Flint as keeper. "So I'm taking it you didn't make it on the team" Ron said. "Yes" Seamus said as he stomped over to his bed. Neville's watch beeped. Neville had left his watch sitting on his bed. Harry went and looked at the time. It was time for dinner. Harry, Ron and Seamus left the room and walked to dinner.

Later that night, when Neville and Seamus were asleep, Harry and Ron got the invisibility cloak and Mauderer's map and sneaked out to the corridors. They placed the cloak over them and Harry swiped his hand over the map and said, "I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good." The map appeared in front of them. "Flitch is walking around his office area and there's no other teachers on here. They're all in their offices. None of which are on the way to the library. Peeves is in the kitchens, which are next to the restricted section of the library. We are gonna have to be quiet" said Harry to Ron. The slowly walked down the corridor, and made their way towards the library. Finally they got there, and the dropped the cloak and map on the table and went to the potions section of the library. "Hey, I got the book," said Ron. They put the book on the table, and opened it to the contents page. "Love spells, page 10" said Ron. He turned to page 10. Harry read the titles of the spells aloud. "Love Potion no 9. Together Forever. In Your Hearts. Who thinks of these names?" "Dunno" said Ron. "Let's just look at every spell and see what we need for each one." They turned the page to the nearest spell, In Your Hearts. They then read the introduction to the spell in their heads. _This is a good spell to make someone fall in love with the caster._ "Not the right one, unless we can get Draco to cast it for us." They turned to the next one, Together Forever. _This spell binds the chosen people together forever. They shall never part and never grow tired of each other._ "I think Hermione might want some time to experiment with others, don't you?" Harry said. They turned to the last spell, Love Potion no. 9. _When you want to get two people together. Love Potion no. 9 is the right potion for you._ "Perfect" Harry said. They continued reading. _You will need the following: a single strand of hair from each person. Flowers from a PuffaPod. 4 moondew drops per person. 2 pie base. Mandrake leaves. A small prized possession from each person that will melt. Apple pie filling. Method: into two bowls, put the four moondew drops, crushed PuffaPod flowers and crushed Mandrake leaves. Stir well. Heat the mixture until the flowers and leaves have become so small that they will not be discovered. Melt the prized possession from each person together, so the melt into one item. Put your new item in half and place it in your leaves, flowers and moondew mixture. Place a strand of hair in the bottom of one of the pie bases, and put the other in the other pie base. Mix the apple pie mixture in with your flowers, leaves, moondew and item mixture and stir well. Place that new mixture into each of the pies bases and put a cover on each of your pies. Let stand for 2 days, and then give to the two people you want to fall in love. Make sure that if you want person A to fall in love with person B, give person A the pie with person B's hair in it and vice-versa. _"Wow" said Ron. "Yeah" Harry said. "Let's take this book and make this potion in Myrtle's bathroom. She won't care. If she asks what were doing, we're visiting her, ok?" Harry picked up the map and book and put the cloak over himself and Ron. They walked out of the library and back to the common room.

The next day during Potions, Harry got a bottle and put some of the moondew drops into it. He placed it into his cloak making sure no-one saw him taking the drops. Ron created a slight diversion, dropping a vile of bat eyes on the ground. But for some strange reason, Snape didn't care. Which in one way was good, but in another bad. You see, Snape was endlessly giving out house points to Draco and Hermione. And he didn't give a damn about what any of the other students did. That was also good, because Neville knocked over his cauldron about 3 times. The bad reason was that Snape seemed to be ignoring the rest of the class, which meant they didn't learn anything. The bell rang and Ron and Harry walked out of class and out to Hagrid's Hut. They slipped into Hagrid's back room without being noticed. They grabbed a PuffaPod and broke it, collecting the flowers as they fell to the ground. Next they got the Mandrake leaves. Now all they needed was a hair from Hermione and Draco's head and a prized possession from each of them. Hermione's stuff was easy, just slip into the girl's room with the invisibility cloak. But getting into the Slytherin common room would be harder. They would have to use the invisibility cloak, but sneak in when a Slytherin student went in. "we'll get Hermione's stuff tonight. Then tomorrow we'll get Draco's, then make the potion" said Ron on the way back to the castle. Harry nodded.

Later that night, Harry and Ron put on the invisibility cloak and walked out into the common room and into the girl's dormitory. Ron let off a low whistle- Lavender was changing! Harry thought it would be better to wait for Lavender to go out of the room or fall asleep or something because it would seem strange for Hermione's hair brush to suddenly lift off the dressing table and her trunk to suddenly open and things to float out of her trunk. Ron stood still with his mouth open wide and a grin on his face while Harry looked for Hermione's brush and trunk. Finally Lavender went to bed. The rest of the girls were in bed too. Harry ran to Hermione's brush and pulled out a few hairs. Ron went to Hermione's trunk and pulled out her most prized possession, a pale pink crystal. Hermione called it her Lucky Rose Crystal. The boys pulled the cloak back over them and ran out of the room to the boy's dormitory.


	2. Just Something Extra

a href='http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=blondebaby229'

img src='http://images.neopets.com/creatives/paradise_468x60.gif'/a

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY!!!


End file.
